


Why are you in my house???

by yefrezi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, M/M, One Shot, Underage - Freeform, aw man i guess i should maybe tag, first thing i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yefrezi/pseuds/yefrezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment AU. Mikasa breaks into Jean's apartment thinking it's Armin's apartment. Jean and Armin meet each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you in my house???

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ok, but have you considered...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79427) by sam-sour-wolf. 



Jean' POV  
I walk into my apartment. The room is a bit chilly and I realize the window is open. I thought i closed it before I left? As I pull it down to close it, I hear crunching coming from my bed room. What the hell is going on? Did someone really break into my apartment. All I did was leave to get groceries. I stomp in the hallway while I make my way to the master bedroom. I grab a bat that is in the closet across the room. I quickly whip the door open and position myself in a hostile way, ready to swing. A girl with the most beautiful black hair I've ever seen turns to stare at me while munching on some chips. "Who the hell are you?" her emotion stays faceless but somehow a bit more fearful.  
"I could ask you the same thing! Why did you break into my apartment?" I'm close to screaming but she seems unaffected. She stands up and with a quick motion, takes the bat from my hands.  
"Chill out man, I'm just hear to visit Armin," I give her a confused look but slightly remember the name, "he told me he lives here," she studies my face for a bit before continuing," but he didn't tell me he had a roommate." She pulls out her phone and starts typing something down. "I knew he was gay but damn what a catch," I blush and turn away.  
"I don't know who you're talking about! I live by myself and have no idea who the hell Armin is," my voice shakes with anger and confusion. "How the hell did you even get in here? I live on the forth floor!" She just rolls her eyes and brings the phone to her ear. The room is so quiet, I can hear the ringing. After a couple rings someone finally picks up. I hear a hello before she turns her back to me. I stare at her back as I watch her relax into the phone. "Hey I'm at your apartment, where the hell are you? Why didn't you tell me you had a roommate?" she whips around to me and stares me down. She pulls the phone away from her ear, "what's your name dude?"  
I scoff at her, "you're the one who broke into MY apartment," she just rolls her eyes.  
"I'm Mikasa. Now spit it out guy," her voice is monotone and a bit terrifying.  
"I'm Jean," she seems satisfied and pulls the phone up to her ear again. After a bit of silence, she sighs and turns to face me. She pushes the speaker button.  
"There," she sighs again and I get nervous. What am I supposed to say?  
"Hello,um, I'm Armin," a shy voice comes out and I'm shocked. It was one of the sweetest voice I've ever heard.  
"Um, hi, I'm Jean," I blush and rub the back of my neck in an awkward habit. Mikasa is slightly tilting the screen to me and I see a picture of one of the cutest people I'll probably ever see. They have shoulder length blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Even if I wasn't gay, I would probably still go for him.  
"I'm so sorry Mikasa broke into your apartment! I don't know how she got it wrong but if you give me the address, I'll be happy to come pick her up," he sounds so embarrassed and flustered.  
I chuckle a bit. "Yeah that might be the best thing to do," I recite my address and blush when I realize that he's gonna be coming to my apartment.  
"Oh wow, you're right under me. Mikasa stay there I'll be there very soon," He ends the call and Mikasa pockets her phone.  
"So how exactly did you break into my apartment?" I was a bit nervous but still wanted to make conversation.  
"I climbed up the fire escape," she shrugs as if it's nothing but the fire escape is hard as hell to use. I just stared at her eyes wide before the door bell brought me back. I walk to the door and find a hunched over, panting blonde boy. He looks even better in real life and I start to blush. "Um, would you like to come in and maybe have a drink," I suggest and he nods his head. I step aside and he stands up straight before entering.  
"It's nice to meet you in person," he steps up to me and shakes my hand. He gives me a sweet smile and I just notice how short he really is. He pokes his head behind me. "Mikasa!" He spots her and runs up embracing her. I smile warmly before he turns to me. "Again I'm so sorry she broke in, this is so embarrassing," he blushes and looks down. He turn to Mikasa, "you need to apologize."  
"Sorry," she says in the same monotone voice.  
"No it's fine. It was a great break from my usual boring life," I awkwardly laugh and rub the back of my neck again.  
"Mikasa go up one floor and go into room 22. The door should be unlocked. I'll meet you up there in a bit," she looks at me and then Armin. What looks like the beginning of a smile crosses her face and she walks out the door. Armin sighs "Aw man this is not how I want to meet neighbors," he moves the hair out of his face and I blush.  
"Well, it is a good story to tell," he laughs along with me.  
"That is true," his giggle makes me melt.  
"Um, could I maybe,um, get your number," I close my eyes to hid from rejection.  
"Yeah sure," he blushes and I hand him my phone and he hands me his. We both type our numbers in. "I'll talk to you later yeah? I gotta go make sure Mikasa doesn't get mad,"  
I nod and he starts walking out the door. I quickly wrap my arm around him. "I loved meeting you," I whisper in his ear and feel him shiver. He turns to face me in my arms and pecks me on the cheek.  
"BYE," he runs to the elevator while I stand in my doorway, my face redder than a tomato.  
I walk into my living room. Should I text him now? Before I could think of what I would text him my phone dinged. It was from Armin.  
"Next time I'm gonna be the one breaking into your apartment"

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man this is the fan fic I really write so I'm sorry if it was bad/weird


End file.
